


curses

by strawberiboy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Poems, Poetry, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, there's gonna b so much pain babeyyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberiboy/pseuds/strawberiboy
Summary: a bunch of poems inspired by the dream smp! brain said: practice poetry but through the hyperfixation :D
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbut Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 2





	1. the hero's fallacy (tommyinnit)

fingers wrung around the frayed red string,

no longer would he be a pawn in this sick game

today he would be free. 

the golden hero started pulling, 

unraveling red bit by bit.

he could see it now! 

this wasn't the time to quit. 

but how was the hero to know

that the string would surely tighten,

cut off his air flow 

put him in his coffin. 

oh, how was the hero to know

that god lies through sharp teeth,

smiling throughout the sin

enjoying every piece.


	2. king of hearts (tommy & wilbur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written after tommy's revival stream! i just really liked wilbur's whole "play solitare with me" thing

the man begs the hero,

play the game,

use the cards you're delt, 

let me rise again. 

but the hero won't comply,

refuses to play into his hand.

if this is the game that must be played,

he'll be the better man. 

he knows his hate won't last,

for he's the king of hearts.

too caught up defending the reveries 

to not play his current part. 

he's used to betrayl by now, 

from brothers,

from friends,

from gods,

he knows how this game ends.

he knows he'll fall apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed! :D

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! :D  
> im in shambles over tommy's death so!! poem time babeyyyyy
> 
> also! the title is inspired by the song curses by the crane wives.


End file.
